


Blue Moon

by rancheel



Series: Ring Around The Josie's [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Break Up, First Meetings, Gen, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: After a rough breakup you head back to the one place that'll help you drown your impending sorrows: Josie's.





	Blue Moon

_"...you saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue Moon, you know just what I was there for."_

_— "Blue Moon" by Billie Holiday_

You walked into Josie’s with what little dignity you had left after your horrendous and very public break up at the hole in the wall restaurant just a few blocks over, hands deep in your denim jacket as you smiled small at Josie, already placing an Alexander Hamilton on the clean marble bar. 

“Whiskey?”

“Neat please,” you said kindly, as the woman smiled sympathetically at you, taking the cash on the counter. Part of you knew you shouldn't have whiskey on a work night or in general, but hell you've earned it after your shit day.

You took a moment to look around, noticing how empty it was. A small group of four playing at the newly replaced pool table, a happy looking middle-aged couple playing darts, small groups scattered in seating.

It was pleasant. You took a moment to note that were two men on your right conversing happily, one nursing a beer while the other had a beer and whiskey glass of his own. They both seemed somewhat dressed up and that caught you by surprise. The people that come to Josie's are usually casually dressed and nowhere near looking like they've ditched some nice business party. 

However, the guy in the black button up sure did make it work, even if you could only view him from behind.

“Thank you, Josie.” Almost the second the glass was placed in front of you, you took a sip or two and ignored the sting as you took a deep breath in. 

“Rough night?” She questioned softly, knowing what exactly happened, most likely.

“I guess you could say that,” you responded with a bit of venom in your tone. “I shoulda listened to you when you told me about Cameron.”

“Oh, _ he _ caused this?” Josie’s tone shifted into a motherly one as her arms crossed over her chest. You took another sip followed by a nod. 

“Took me to that small Thai place a few blocks away and practically staged a play where our break up was the main plot line.”

You heard the men next to you laugh at one of their own jokes as you smiled painfully, swirling your glass around as Josie clicked her tongue. 

“The second that prick walks through the door I’m giving him a piece of my mind,” she insisted.

“He’s not worth the time, Josie. Good news though,” you started, placing the glass on a coaster. “He’s never liked Hell’s Kitchen anyways. Always said it wasn’t safe due to that Daredevil guy or whatever. _So,_ no piece of mind needs to be wasted.”

“Now that’s just horseshit! The kitchen's better with 'im in it.” Josie said sternly before letting one of her hands grab your free one near your glass. “He wasn't worth any of your time.”

You started to smile sadly now as you looked up at Josie. “Thank you. Now go tend to the other people and stop tryin’ to make me cry.”

The two of you laughed before Josie was off and walking down the length of the bar, starting to strike up conversation with other patrons while you just stared at the amber liquid in your glass, moving a hand to start swirling it around.

At least you can drown in your sorrow in peace now without feeling pathetic.

You swore that you could feel your phone going off in your jacket’s pocket, and you’re not sure why. But you were electing to ignore it and imagine it was your body buzzing from the whiskey you were drinking as you took another sip, almost draining the rest of what was in the glass.

Your eyes found the bottom of your glass through the small amount of alcohol again just as a voice came from your right.

“You can’t _drown_ in the whiskey, y’know.”

“I can sure as hell _try_,” you started, turning your head to see the man next to you, suddenly taking in his features.

He wore 5 o’clock shadow well along with the fluffy looking hair he had, red circular sunglasses hiding his eyes from your own, and a few buttons of his shirt were undone and showed a small amount of chest hair. You were definitely right earlier. He did make it work in his favor. 

Something in your mind made you think he could be danger with a handsome face.

"If you're really wanting to try then," the man started, shifting in his seat to face you completely now, his legs spread slightly as if you were going to slot right in-between them. _Oh, would you love to_, your mind echoed. "Try the _Halál Angola,_ you'll be all set after a few sips."

You snorted and turned to face the man with your body now, your spread knees knocking gently against his. Your eyes were still locked on his sunglasses.

"_Halál Angola_? Is.. Is that Hungarian?" You questioned, clasping your hands loosely in your lap. The man let out a light chuckle, his head tilting up a bit as his gaze moved to look over at your left.

"Maybe. If it is, I think I might've butchered the name." He smiled. It felt like the wind was knocked out of your chest before he leaned an arm on the counter, reaching for his glass of whiskey. "Matt Murdock."

You grabbed your near empty glass from your coaster and rose your glass slightly like you were having a toast, "Y/N L/N."

Matt caught on to what you were doing and smoothly clinking his glass with yours before you knocked back what little liquid was left in your glass.

"So, Matt," you started just as you placed your glass down on the coaster, Josie wandering back to your side of the bar. "Why the glasses in a bar?"

He tried not to laugh as he swallowed the mouthful of whiskey he had before you received a small shrug. "'Cause I can."

"Alright then, _Corey Hart,_ I can't masquerade with a guy in shades," you joked, smiling with yourself due to your reference to the song. You nodded to Josie as she reached for the whiskey glass you were drinking out of for her to give you another round.

"Oh _no_," Matt quipped, his voice echoing in his glass before taking another sip. You huffed out a laugh. 

You thanked Josie as she topped you off, starting to lean against the counter. 

"So, Y/N," Matt started just like you had a moment ago, clearing his throat slightly as his glass found its home on the coaster. "Why are you wanting to drown in whiskey on a night like this?"

You scoffed and sat up straight again while ignoring your heart beating a little faster from the way your name came from his lips, already reaching for your drink as you turned your body back to the bar.

"Long story. We'll be here all night if you get me rambling long enough."

"I've got the time." 

You turned your head to look at him, your eyes narrowing slightly as he had a hint of a friendly smile on his face, his hands already resting on the tops of his thighs as he leaned against the back of the bar stool. You noted how his friend had seemed to have left him now, the beer he was drinking was gone, along with his coat that once draped over the back of the chair.

Heaving a sigh, you took a gulp of your second glass, half of the liquid gone before speaking. "Ex-boyfriend put on a show in the Thai place down the block that got him thrown out."

That answer was half true. After Cameron's outburst, it was clear to you he really only cared about himself and was overall a douche who was mad that you wouldn't give him head or anything like that in the end. Even if you'd been dating for a long period of time, you never felt comfortable enough to be intimate with him. 

Now it _definitely_ made sense why you weren't. 

It did look like a long time coming for you two after you thought about how he treated you when you were together, and your heart seemed to clench at the fact that you're single again. 

There was a long sigh that came from you, the tears starting to gather along your waterline as you shut your eyes tightly. _You will NOT cry here. Not in front of this Matt guy, not in front of Josie, or ANYONE ELSE in this bar. You will NOT—_

"Hey, you're okay," Matt gently reassured as you felt his hand fall onto your denim covered shoulder. Part of you wanted to shake off the hand. Like, really really bad and just walk out into the cold New York night.

But the buzzed part of you could feel the heat of his hand through your jacket, and you couldn't bring yourself to shake it off. Even if you've just met the guy, it felt comforting.

The heels of your hands gently pressed against your closed eyes to try and get them to stop watering with your tears as you took slow breaths, feeling Matt's hand move to rub your back now. You couldn't help but be thankful in this moment that you already had taken your makeup off at the restaurant. 

It took you a bit to recover and get your emotions back to normal like they were when you first walked into Josie's. You personally blamed the whiskey, this usually happened after you've had a glass or two. This is why you steered away from most strong alcohols that you could handle, since your barriers you've made crash and cause things to happen much against your will.

Yet, Matt sat with you, still rubbing your back like a _champ_ while you just got your shit together.

It made you feel even _worse_.

"I'm sorry," you said suddenly, taking in a ragged breath as your hands finally came back from your eyes to start gently tugging at your denim sleeves. "Like, _really_ sorry. I know how awkward this probably feels for you right now and—"

"You're perfectly fine," Matt said almost sternly, his hand stilling on your back. 

"We literally just met, I don't see how it's fine."

"Y/N." Matt's hand went from your back to gently grip your chin so you'd turn your head to look at him. _There are those stupid sunglasses again. _"It is _fine_. If I didn't want to try and help, I wouldn't be here, trust me."

You let out a huff and rolled your eyes, ignoring the feeling of his calloused hand under your chin still. "Your friends must think you're a saint of some kind with that attitude, huh?"

Matt snorted and let his hand fall back into his lap as his head ducked down as a small chuckle slipped out. 

"I guess you could say that."

Sniffling, you gently ran your hands over your damp eyes one last time before reaching for your whiskey glass.

"Well," you started, your voice coming out a lot more choked up than before, "thank you. I really appreciate it. For someone who just met me, you're showing _a lot _of kindness that I don't really deserve."

Matt pulled a face as he looked back over one of your shoulders again. _Why does he do that?_

"We may have just met, Y/N, but I can already tell you're not a bad person."

You rose a brow. "This sounds like you're trying to tell me that you've got superpowers of some kind."

"No, I'm just a Catholic with a soft spot," Matt quipped as he started to slide off of the stool, grabbing his jacket in the process. You let out a soft laugh as you sipped at the whiskey in your glass again, your heart beating a little faster.

"Then _wow_ am I thankful for you, Mr. Catholic With A Soft Spot. Maybe you should get that on a card."

Matt laughed as a smirk started to settle on his face while he swiftly pulled on his jacket.

You tried to hide your disappointment of him getting ready to leave. You had to remind yourself that you've only _just_ met the man tonight, forchristsake.

"I'll think about getting it onto one if I ever have the money for it."

"Then I better be the first to get a copy," you quipped, pointing in his general direction before knocking back what was left in your whiskey glass. Matt scoffed dramatically as his hands dug around for his wallet in his pockets.

"But of course! I can't let down a potential client." Matt placed down some cash for what you could only assume was his beer before shoving his wallet back in his pocket as he kept a small smirk on his face. "I'll see you around then, Y/N?"

You turned to face him in your stool, noticing just how tall he actually was.

Jesus Christ. 

You took a deep breath in before nodding probably a little too fast in response. "Y-Yeah, see you around, Matt."

Matt gave you one last smile before sidestepping to navigate his way to the door after waving to a few people and Josie.

It took you a brief moment to regain the breath you didn't know you were holding before letting out a huff.

You guess you'll have to start coming to Josie's more often then.


End file.
